With the continuous development of the data service, different types of customized services have now emerged. For example, a Customized Ring Back Tone service is a service that allows a terminal user to customize ring back tones.
The customized ring back tone means the customized ring back tone, also known as the color ring back tone, which is heard by the calling user before the called user goes off-hook while the called terminal begins ringing after the calling terminal originates a call to the called terminal.
This customized ring back tone service opens the network capabilities of operators to the user, and provides service support for the user to demonstrate personality. It caters for the strong desire of modern people to demonstrate personality, and accomplishes good market effects.
Currently, in order to implement the customized ring back tone service in the prior art, the user gets connected to the Internet through a computer and accesses the site specified by operators to set the customized ring back tone service. The settings made by the user for the customized ring back tone service include: playing different ring tones in different time segments, and providing different ring tones for different users. The user can add a new ring tone, modify or delete an existing ring tone, and set the relevant personal groups.
However, because to set the customized ring back tone service, a user needs to get access to the Internet through a computer and accesses the site specified by operators. For the users lacking a computer nearby or unable to access the Internet, the solutions in the prior art frustrate the users to set the customized ring back tone service in real time.
With popularization of Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), a method for the user to access the site specified by operators on a user terminal directly through the WAP emerges.
However, it is required that the corresponding site generates corresponding pages accessible to the user terminal, which increases the complexity and maintenance workload of the site. Moreover, the user is still unable to set the customized ring back tone if the site is not accessible for certain reasons (such as suffering malicious attacks or routine maintenance).
Secondly, the WAP protocol still involves connection to the Internet to access the site specified by operators. The user information is vulnerable to theft due to insecurity of the Internet.
Finally, when the user terminal directly accesses the site through the WAP, the site transmits some information unrelated to the ring tone setting (such as recommended ring tones, and pictures on the page) to the terminal, which generates unnecessary network traffic.